


Burning Brighter

by Lion_owl



Series: Winter in Camelot 2018/19 (standalone ficlets) [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Set in the gap between series 4 and 5 i should think, Winter, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_owl/pseuds/Lion_owl
Summary: Two invitations to a Yule Feast & Ball in another Kingdom; they meet, sparks fly...





	Burning Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> presumably everyone from camelot was invited as well, but i didn't have space to go into it so probably they couldn't attend for unknown reasons. this is also a bit too long, oops, but oh well..... unbeta'ed

Mithian breathed a sigh of relief when the countryside began to dissolve into buildings as they approached the Queen Annis’ Citadel. She had enjoyed watching the trees and fields and mountains go by, but by now she was glad that her journey was nearly over. She’d regretted the decision to take a coach rather than travel horseback on the second day, when her legs had felt numb after being still for so long.

They’d only just arrived in the Palace Courtyard when Mithian first saw her, jumping gracefully down from her coach onto the cobblestones. She didn’t know who she was, and didn’t get the chance, then, to find out, because they were guided hurriedly up the steps by servants who took their luggage and said they would show them to their guest chambers.

 

She saw her again at supper, seated across the table, on the other side of the room. Their eyes met, and Mithian was treated to a timid little wave and a sweet smile. Mithian waved back.

 

Later that night, Mithian was walking through the halls of the guest wing, when she saw her again, talking to the older man she’d seen her with both times earlier. Her father, Mithian presumed. As she stood watching them, the woman turned and saw her, she waved, and Mithian’s stomach fluttered when she excused herself and began walking towards her.

“Hello,” the woman said.

“Hello.” Silence. “I’m Mithian, by the way.”

“Elena,” she curtsied. “Mithian of Nemeth, I presume?”

“Yeah, that’s me,” she felt guilty that she didn’t recognise Elena’s name.

“You’re as beautiful as they say.”

Gosh, she was forward.

“As are you. Would you care to take a walk?”

“They don’t say that about me,” Elena brushed off the statement as she linked her arm through Mithian’s. “It’s okay, Gawant is not as important.”   

“You are beautiful, though,” Mithian insisted.

“Is that why you’ve been watching me all day?”

They reached a set of unlocked doors which led onto a balcony, and stepped out into the crisp evening air. By all rights it should be too cold at this time of year, but Mithian found it to be just perfect. They stood shoulder to shoulder and leaned on the railing, watching as the people of the village below bustled about getting ready to retire for the night.

 

The following day as Mithian got ready for the Yule Ball, she found herself regretting her choice of attire. She had considered bringing a particular dress, but then her father had suggested that there would be in attendance, plenty of admirers from whom she might choose a spouse if she wished, and she had promptly forgotten where she had put it, and selected something that suited her far less well.

She’d had no intention of meeting anyone here, no intention of letting any young men or women get themselves distracted by her… she had certainly had no intention of letting _herself_ get distracted. But now, she wished she had brought that particular dress, to impress Elena.

 

As luck would have it, she found herself seated next to Elena at the feast. They talked, and discovered they shared a passion for horse-riding.

“You should visit us sometime,” Elena had said, “I’ll beat you in a race.”

“I’d like that.”

Elena was generally outdoorsy too, enjoying hiking and swimming and camping for fun rather than out of necessity, which was something Mithian often found others of their social station were not. She was a breath of fresh air.

 

At the ball, they danced together. Of course, each danced with others, too, as was customary, but when etiquette allowed it, Mithian couldn’t wait to get back to her favourite partner.

Before the night was over, they disappeared from the Hall and found themselves once again on the balcony. It was considerably chillier tonight, and Mithian had been about to suggest retreating indoors, when Elena had huddled up against her and instead, she’d found herself wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

When Elena said, “I have feelings for you,” it was – well it wasn’t _exactly_ unexpected, but the blunt directness of the statement surprised Mithian. It wasn’t proper, it wasn’t protocol; and neither would it be so if they kissed, there, on that balcony, and yet…

Mithian was the one who tilted Elena’s chin up with a gentle finger and pressed their lips together.

 

Annis found them, shortly after they had parted, all but their hands joined. She had smiled to herself, and departed before either Princess even realised that she was there.

 

Two days later, they were saying goodbye when Godwyn and Rodor found them, and each enquired if they were ready to be off. They shared a furtive glance, but said nothing of what had transpired between them. They’d both be fools if they thought neither of their fathers had noticed their connection, but saying nothing still felt right.

There would be plenty of time for telling people, later.


End file.
